


Clever

by eaivalefay, Furorscribiendi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furorscribiendi/pseuds/Furorscribiendi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, this was actually co-written entirely. Furorscribiendi wrote half and then I ended up adding in another half to hit 100. This is what happens when you're chatting and one of you goes, "oh look, a prompt! :D" ♥

However clever Sauli is, Adam knows what he is up to. It's a lazy, sunny Sunday morning, one of the few neither of them have to work. It’s full of crossword puzzles, sidelong glances and roaming feet. Glances that burn with promise. Every time Sauli gets up - to get another cup of coffee, to get the sugar for his coffee, to put together another bowl of fruit - he always ends up sitting a little closer when he returns. Adam doesn't mind though, he's always been able to handle playing with fire. And Sauli's getting good at it too.


End file.
